


Stargazing

by tellmealovestory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soft Bucky Barnes, Sweet, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmealovestory/pseuds/tellmealovestory
Summary: Bucky tells you he loves for the first time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I miss summer and I couldn't get the idea of a Bucky telling you he loves you for the first time story out of my head so this is what I ended up with.

“This is... god,” you said, your words failing as you stared up at the night sky.

Hundreds of stars littered the darkened sky staring back at you and you wished you could stay like this forever, laying next to Bucky on a blanket in the middle of nowhere watching the stars.

It was one of those perfect summer nights, the kind where it’s still warm out at ten pm, the kind where time stretches on slowly, the kind where conversations ebb and flow easily between lovers, the kind where you know this will be a night you’ll look back on in years to come and think to yourself that was a perfect night, the kind that changes the course of your life.

The air is still and if you listened closely you could hear the faint sound of crickets in the distance and the gentle inhale exhale of Bucky’s breath next to you. If it wasn’t for the the way his thumb was brushing back and forth over the top of your hand you’d think he had fallen asleep next to you. 

And it’s that thought that makes you think how _nice_ it would be to sleep outside underneath the stars. The blanket he had brought was soft, your shoes were kicked off on the grass next to you, your breaths coming slow and even, your lips parted as you took in the sight above you and not for the first time since Bucky had brought you here you’re in _awe_ of the stars.

Tilting your head to the side you’re surprised to see Bucky not looking at the sky, but at _you_. You can feel his intense gaze and suddenly you feel shy, worried that he’s bored, that he’s not as interested in stargazing as you are, but suddenly a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips and god it’s as beautiful as the stars and you can feel your worries melting away.

“What?” You asked, a small smile curling up your own lips as you tilt your head back up to the sky.

“Nothing,” comes his murmured reply.

Your voices are soft despite being the only ones for miles around. The night has a magical quality to the air and neither of you seem interested in breaking that by raising your voices.

“You’re staring.”

“Can’t help it.”

You roll your eyes, turning your face to look at him again, you can just about make out his features.

“Uh huh. You know you’re missing the whole point on why you brought me out here. You’re supposed to be looking at the stars. Not me,” you teased.

“Not my fault you’re more beautiful than the stars,” he replied.

The line is cheesy. So fucking cheesy, but the way he says it, god it has your heart melting and despite the already muggy air you can feel the heat rising to your face, your stomach flipping as his words settle between you two.

You want to crack a joke, part of you wants to laugh, you want to deny his words, but when his hand reaches out to cup your face you’re a goner. His lips lightly brush over yours and it’s the sweetest kiss. You can taste the chocolate you two had split in the car on his lips. An appreciative moan tumbles from you and he catches it in his mouth. Your lips work in tandem for another minute before you pull away seeking a much needed breath.

“You’re ridiculous,” you settled on. And though the kiss was more sweet than passionate you can feel your head swimming, your heart racing. God the effect this man has on you.

He doesn’t say anything and though you can’t see it you can tell he’s smiling, pleased with the reaction he was able to coax from you with one simple kiss.

Curling into his body you rest your head on his chest, the sound of his heart beat lulling you into a sense of security and home. A soft kiss is pressed to the top of your head and you can feel your eyes drifting shut, your breathing starting to slow.

“I love you, Y/N,” Bucky whispered softly.

It was the first time he had spoken those words aloud and it felt good to say them, though it wasn’t the first time he had _shown_ you how much he loved you.

He’d show it in the way he’d sometimes look at you from across the room, as if you were the only person around. Show you in the way he’d reach for your hand, or touch your shoulder or the way he’d pull you closer if you were sitting on the couch, his breath tickling your ear as he’d tell you how much he missed you or how glad he was you were there with him. He’d show you it in the way he’d kiss you whether it was sweet and lingering or long and passionate. Show you in the way he’d touch you, from the way he’d worship your body, bringing you over the edge over and over again, leaving you a whining, needy mess. He’d show you it in the way he’d open his arms to hold you close to him, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you drifted off to sleep at night.

Your head was swimming as his words repeated over and over in your head like a broken record. You wanted to tell him you loved him too, but god what if you had misheard him?

“What?” You settled on and you felt like an idiot for that being the first word out of your mouth. You knew he had put himself out there and _that’s_ what you choose to go with? God.

It’s that one word that sends him spiraling. The almost disbelief in your voice has him wondering if he said it too soon. Did you not feel the same? No. No he knew that wasn’t true. At least he was pretty sure it wasn’t. He can count on one hand the number of girls he’s said those words to, but you, you are by far the most important girl he’s ever been with. Doubt is creeping in and he wished you would say something. He thinks if you’re going to break his you should just get over with.

Lifting your head from his chest you glance at him, your eyes wide and you feel guilty for the way he swallows. You can see him opening and closing his mouth, doubt coloring his eyes and it’s then that you know for sure you hadn’t heard him wrong at all.

You want to tell him you love him too, but the feeling of him being the first to say it after months of dating still has you floating on cloud nine. Slowly a smile curls up your lips and when Bucky sees it you can see the doubt leaving his eyes.

Leaning down you capture his lips in a kiss, one that’s soft and sweet and shows him just how much he means to you.

“I love you too, Bucky,” you whispered, a silly smile stretching across your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
